Rise of the darkness
by midnighdiamond
Summary: (this is a rewrite) A year after everything happened Gabriel married his assistant Nathalie, A while later a new addition is expected to join the family. A order of people that calls themselves the Dark order wants to destroy all the miraculous and bring chaos before the guardians of balance can restore it.
1. chapter 1

"F-father." Adrien choked looking behind him was Emile's casket, Gabriel looked at Ladybug, Rena, Carapace and queen bee.

Gabriel was on his knees trying to grasp the fact that his son was Chat noir and all this time he was putting the boy in danger.

They then heard a thump Nathalie had dropped her Mayura transformation and passed out her face was a slight blue.

"Nathalie" he yelled getting up from his spot they all crowded around her. Her breath were shallow and weak.

"The jewel's broken she needs to see master Fu." Ladybug stated.

Adrien and Gabriel transformed and used hawkmoth's butterfly gates to get to Fu's home.

"She's dying" Gabriel dropped the transformation

"Nooroo" Fu looked at the kwami came from the jewel they all dropped their transformation.

Nobody said a word as Fu waves his hands over Nathalie's I'll body,

"I don't care what it takes please save her" Gabriel clenched his hands onto his pants.

The look on Gabriel's face was stern and worried

They sat for what felt like hours until Nathalie started coughing. Her eyes slowly opened when she sat up Adrien was the first to hug her. Nathalie didn't hug back she made an attempt to

"Your the best mother I have please don't scare me" Adrien hugged her tighter.

She pressed her face into his blonde hair.

"We should start explaining everything" Wayzz stated

Fu made enough tea for them all

"The only reason I became Hawkmoth was to bring back your mother" Gabriel looked into the cup

"That doesn't give you a reason to akumatize half of Paris"Trixx folded her arms.

"But he's the reason we all grew up think about you and Nino,Chloe you go impressed your mom and-"Marinette was cut off as Adrien kissed her on the check earning a deep blush

"Your more than a good friend" He added

"Finally." Fu and Gabriel said in unison everyone looked at the older males

"Nooroo do you wish to return to the miraculous box with Dussu?" Fu asked

"Even though he miss used the miraculous, he never struck me down I wish to stay at my master's side"Nooroo boldly stated.

"We all changed a lot before getting the jewels" Chloe folded her arms as Pollen was sitting on her shoulders

A few months later

It was raining on Emile's funeral Kagami showed up their classmates even a few adults such as Jagged stone and his fiancé Penny.

It was depressing Ivan held onto Meylen, rose wasn't bright and happy

Luka stayed near Kagami (since the two were secretly dating).

When it ended Adrien went up to his room and plopped onto his bed Plagg came from his coat, Adrien looked at his computer he got up and changed his wallpaper on it.

The few memories he made during the planning of Emile's funeral.

It was one picture they went out to eat he caught a picture of Nathalie smiling with Gabriel.

The other was the miraculous gang the others were left blank yet to be filled it.

A year later.

Adrien smiled as Nathalie sancoeur became Nathalie Agreste, Just seeing his dad smile him being happy.

"I do" Gabriel said as he kissed Nathalie she huffed before accepting it Her dress was a dark blue and lavender, her hair was done up in a bun

After the wedding Adrien and the miraculous gang snuck off to transform alongside Gabriel

The press was also their.

"Ladybug" a reporter came up to her they then backed away as a butterfly

gate opened Hawkmoth came from it.

"People of Paris I no longer hold myself as a threat against Paris" He said

After answering a few questions they changed back and joined the party

When the sun went down they were still partying

"Adrien looks so happy" Nathalie smiled, looking at Adrien as he danced with Marinette

Nino and Alya were with each other, smiling amd laughing.

'i love you" Gabriel kissed her.


	2. chapter 2

a few weeks later

It was only a week into their honeymoon when Nathalie ended up sick, the cut it short and returned to Paris, even after getting back the sickness didn't let up it was one night the Agreste men found her downstairs eating ice cream and mustard.

It was that night when Gabriel made an doctor's appointment.

When they got their the next day

Nathalie sat their her nerves on end when the doctor called her in she jolted from her daze Gabriel was with her as they went to the room.

"It's nothing much she's pregnant" The Agreste family doctor William smiled

Gabriel stood dumbfounded "Are you sure?" Gabriel asked twisting his fingers together.

Nathalie's hand went to her abdomen were she was protecting the life within her.

"Yep, her body's showing the signs morning sickness already craving, weird foods" He chuckled "her test says she's a 3 weeks in,here's a list of prenatal vitamins she should have and foods to avoid". He added.

When they got back the mansion, Adrien was at school leaving the mansion to themselves.

"your telling Adrien" she stated, before he could respond he remembered dealing with a pregnant Emile what was said go with it never argue back.

"Will you at least help?" He asked

She nodded.

Later at dinner

It was mostly small talk, Nathalie had finished her 3rd plate before she gave mouthed 'tell Adrien'

He sighed

"Adrien how do you feel about a new addition to the family?"Gabriel asked, He knew Adrien adjusted well with anything sometimes he had to remember Adrien was Chat noir he wasn't helpless.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked,

Plagg looked away from his

"Yhea, what do you mean?" Plagg asked looking away from his camembert cheese.

"Nathalie's pregnant" Gabriel stated Plagg stood in front of his cheese

"I'm not sharing" Plagg hissed.

"she won't be able to eat most cheeses anyway"Gabriel looked at the kwami Nooroo was already hugging Nathalie,

"I call dibs on god uncle." Nooroo smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later

"Gabriel, your doing it again." Nathalie mumbled, feeling Gabriel's body pressed against her back. Gabriel muttered,She tried moving but when she did Gabriel tightened his grip around her waist while pressing his face into her shoulder.

She groaned feeling a wave of nasuase wash over her,

"Gab-" She pressed her lips together herb midnight snacks and dinner from last night threatened to come back up, now wide awake she forced herself from his grasp, When Nathalie started retracting her food into the toilet he climbed out of bed and went to her side holding her hair, when she finished her stomach churned,

"Breakfast should be be ready soon." Gabriel stated as he helps Nathalie up she flushed the toilet and sat on it.

She watched as he readied her prenatal vitamins,

"You do make sure I have everything." She looked as he handed her a small pill cup that had the medicine,

"Well, the mother of my child should be healthy and well cared for" Gabriel had already started taking pride about the future baby, When Adrien went to school he loved talking about it and getting advice from Nino and Alya on siblings.

She took the pills

When they went downstairs already dressed Adrien was at the table Plagg was next to him already stuffing his mouth with cheese.

"Father, I was wondering if I couldn't go to the movies with my friend's? " He asked

"When?" Nathalie chimed in,

"Tonight I meant to ask you a few days ago" Adrien mumbled

"Next time inform us sooner, but yes you can go" Gabriel answered

Nathalie drunk from her cup,

"This is tea" she lowered the cup,

"You shouldn't drink coffee" Gabriel interjected.

"Better than nothing" she drunk out of her cup.

"so, what movie are you going to see with your friends?" Nathalie asked,

"the ladybug and Chat noir movie." he answered.

timeskip.

Gabriel sat in his office, Nooroo was sitting on his table looking onto the paper.

"Its for Nathalie?" Nooroo asked

Gabriel looked at the dress, "yes" he answered,

He looked at the lavender gold ring on his finger,

"When are we starting on the nursery?" Nooroo asked


	4. chapter 4

"were waiting on Adrien" Nino mumbled the girls had went inside Chloe brought her 'boyfriend' Nathaniel, so she wouldn't be the only solo person.

"there you are"Nino perked up as Adrien's black car pulled up he greeted his friend they found the girls in the 4th row,

"bout time you got here" Ayla remarked. Adrien grinned he took his seat next to Marienette,

Somewhere else

A figure in all black with a white moon and black sun on his chest stood in a cemetery he had on large clawed hands,

"les ténèbres à la lumière loin de ce qui est juste, montez la nuit craint" He chanted his eyes glowed dimly a few graves lit up a large blue portal opened abover the one he wanted. A person came from the portal she had blonde hair her left eye was blue while the left one was green she had blue veins around her neck.

"How?" She asked looking at her pale hands when she spoke blue fog came from her mouth

"i'm Aku-no, you used the peacock jewel before" he smiled

"how do you know?" She asked, Aku-no laughed he then noticed a graveyard watched standing there trembling

"boo" Aku-no grinned before the man could run Aku-no appeared in front of him, Emile watched as the man's body turned into a deformed beast.

"What did you do?" Emile asked taking a step back she looked behind her she was standing over her grave.

"He's a Kemono" Aku-no waved his hand, the once grave yard man was now a beast that had back fur and wings snarled red teeth and grey eyes

"wreak havoc"Aku-no snapped his fingers,

"meanwhile, i'll fill you in do you know Master fu?" Aku-no asked Emile nodded she knew the guardian, Aku-no snapped his fingers they now stood in a large black room with marble floors and pillars a large flag that had a dark colored moon that was broken, their were 3 circles around it they all overlapped each other and inside the moon was the symbol of chaos.

"I am Aku-no the leader of the dark order i have traveled through time and brought back users of the miraculous jewels, to become my enforcers and people who despise order so far the order of the worlds are breaking, the cards were falling right but magic is surging the balance might return" Aku-no explained,

"what's the balance" Emile asked Aku-no laughed again,

"a guardian with all magic in the world at their disposal a few hundreds years ago it was split into two parts light and dark our dark side of the balance was killed thus resetting it" Aku-no sighed,

meanwhile

"What's going on outside?" Adrien asked they could hear muffled screaming they all ran outside abandoning the moive the large Kemono Aku-no created roared as it tipped cars

They ran into an ally and transformed

"this is new." Chat noir remarked, They all launged at it queen bee tried using her venommon it but it failed Chat noir smakked it with his baton only for it to punch the groung purple crystals ahot from the ground

rena atttacked with Carapace they were both tossed away like flies agianst the beast.

"its no use" Queen bee remarked after 10 minuets of fighting theynwere all worn down, and thebeast had dystroyed a quater of the block they were on.

"Chat use ctaclysm" Ladybug ordered

He never used his power on a livingbeing but looking at the beast it was far from alive they all chaeged at it Carapace and Rena dristracted it while Ladybug and Queen bee wrapped it with their yo-yo's

When Chat touched it the beast turned to ash, after relasion amn angushied cry.

It also left behiend a jewel,

"we'll take this to Fu" Ladybug, She used a lucky charm to fix the broken areas her and Chat went t Fu's place.

Marianne was thier,

"Aku-no" Fu said Adrien opened his mouth

"who's Aku-no?"


	5. chapter 5

"Aku-no, was a guardian he wanted to use the jewel's to create a different world with no order" Fu started he took a deep breath.

Flashback

A younger version of Aku-no stood before a large women with dark grey hair, one of her eyes were purple while the other was yellow.

"What is it Aku-no?" she asked looking at him,

"Lady Luye I know you granted us of magic an longer life but-" He was cut off

"You ask for more I have thrown off the balance enough for the guardians I can not do no more" she finished.

"No, we can find out were the miraculous gods came from?" Aku-no asked

Luye sighed, "Doing that would break the order enough doing that will favor the dark if the kawmis came from their creation place to here think about it?" Luye asked

Aku-no growled "but think if a human was born there" Aku-no tried reasoning.

But Luye cut him off for 3 years he went to her begging her to open the gate to the kwami's Aku-no Luye then snapped when he came walking into her throne room

"Go away!" She screamed light and dark magic came from her hand it merged with each other, she then. Noticed her son next to Aku- on holding is hand a bright flash was emitted,

She didn't send Aku-no and her son to the kawmi's home but to the eternal abyss.

Present day

"So, Aku-no was a guardian that pestered Luye until she snapped." Adrien asked

fu nodded "when he came from the abyss the world had changed Luye had passed away, the magic broke apart making sure it never fell into the wrong hands they took the form of people passing down from child to child the magic was dormant until now Aku-no created surges of magic to awake the power he needed miraculous users that had been exposed to the magic" Fu said,

"He then came to me for help under a different name I taught him about the guardians and the dabbled forgotten miraculous " Fu said

"Aku-no has influenced history" Plagg chimed in,

"So, does this have anything to do with Aku-no?" Marinette asked holding the jewel out,

"He's created Kemono,he getting stronger tell the others when you fought Hawkmoth and Mayura the two combined will feel like child's play" fu said.

When Adrien got home, he was greeted by Nathalie holding a bat and Gabriel was right behind her.

"We saw the news" Gabriel explained,

They settled for takeout and sat in the living room,

"So the thing that attacked you at the movies was a

Kemono, lead by a dark guardian Aku-no."Nathalie asked,

Adrien nodded "

"we don't mind you being chat noir, but if the peacock brooch nearly killed me-" Nathalie was cut off

"I get it stay safe when i'm risking my life" He smiled


	6. chapter 6

It was 3 in the morning when Gabriel woke up from a nightmare, everything happened to fast for him to process.

He gasped for air, looking around he looked at Nathalie as she slept a light snore came from her.

He was tempted to wake her up but he wanted to see the sun rise.

Gabriel mumbled as he tried laying back down, he looked at Nathalie she was now 3 months pregnant and he started to help the miraculous teens with Aku-no and his monsters.

Nathalie wanted to help, but him and fu himself shot her down after telling Fu about weird things that happened when Nathalie fell asleep.

so he came up with the theory, that the babies were apart of the balance guardians. They weren't even born yet and had a future ahead of them if they lose the world could be torn apart as the kawami's homeworld merged with the human world.

"Nathalie," Gabriel poked her, after a few pokes she turned onto her back,

"If its 2 in the morning i-" she was cut off

"It's not I need to talk" he told her.

After putting on bedroom shoes and a robe she walked downstairs Gabriel started to brew tea since he refused to let Nathalie drink coffee.

"It better be good" she told him pouring herself a cup and allowed the steam to wake her senses up.

"I had a nightmare" he started, the look her face nearly made him run,

"Wait, it was Emile she was there attacking me and you were I think you were in labor" he mumbled.

"Fu, did say your powers would grow as you bonded with nooroo" she said, he powers with Dussu were at a standstill.

They talked about the minor stuff going on trying to stay off the topic of Aku-no and his monsters.

It was now 1 in the afternoon Gabriel had his 3rd cup of coffee for that day, Nathalie had found a job outside the fashion industry's and a job that put her skills to the test. So he was alone while Adrien was at school and Nooroo was with master Fu.

He clicked his pen rubbing eyes every time he tried to rest Emile's face would pop up she was reaching for him with her eyes set on death.

He came from his daze as the door to the mansion opened he stood up and walked out his office.

Nathalie was standing their.

"Your home for lunch" he walked down the stairs,

"For the rest of the day" she mumbled, she sat her keys on the key rack and went up to their room after a few moments of silence he heard retracting he dashed up the stairs, she was slumped over the toilet,

He knelt down next to her patting her back, as her lunch came up.

"Fun fact they hate croissants" she mumbled.

A few hours later

Nathalie was on the bed she changed into her pajamas, Gorilla came by dropping Adrien off.

"Is Nathaile alright?" Adrien asked as Gabriel came out their room closing the door. He cleared his throat

"She is for the most part just nasuase " he told him they both ended up eating without her

"Are we still going to new York?" Adrien asked

"Yes, also Nathalie told me you invited your friends I don't have a problem with you inviting them but discuss it with me first " Gabriel said.

Adrien chuckled "I told Nathalie first since she has more power over you dad," Adrien grinned.


End file.
